


Claiming Property

by Torri012



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sex Pollen, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: Kathryn Janeway never was a selfish woman, so it doesn’t come as a surprise that when an away mission takes a rather unexpected turn, she doesn’t hesitate to bring some personal sacrifices…purely for the good of the crew's coffee supply and her first officer's health, of course.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/gifts).



> My Secret Santa JC gift for Chakochick, who had ZERO requirements/wishes beside it being JC and either fluffy or smutty. Since I had absolutely no idea what to write I just came up with something weird. Hope you like it girl!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much Liz ([Janeway's Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee)) for the beta read.

Coffee. That’s what she was here for. Well, not coffee per-se, but something very similar to it. The Delta Quadrant version of it. Yes, Voyager was very capable of replicating the hot beverage, but nothing compared to the smell of freshly grounded beans and that delicious flavour only the real stuff could produce. 

The negotiations had gone exceedingly well and Kathryn had been surprised by how easy it had been to trade medicine against a mouth-watering amount of coffee beans. Chakotay had given her a warning glare when she’d decided to come down to this planet to acquire some beans, claiming she drank too much of it already. However, she was the captain and despite what he might have thought, she hadn’t done this purely to indulge her addiction. It was for the crews sake, really. They hardly had any nutritional supplies that were similar to the ones from Earth, so it was her duty as captain to make her crew feel less homesick. If a few large bags full of coffee like beans would accomplish that, who was she to argue? 

Chakotay of course hadn’t bought that argument and if she was completely honest with herself, she might not have either, but she was in charge after all and nothing her first officer had said had managed to persuade her otherwise. There was coffee on that planet and she had to go and get it…personally, of course. She was after all the most qualified person for the job. She was an excellent negotiator and knew her - no, correction: _ the crews - _ coffee preferences best.

The women of this planet had been incredibly cooperative and the trade had gone splendidly right up until the point where B’Elanna  _ (her security detail as Chakotay had refused to let her go by herself even though she was perfectly capable of doing so and because B’Elanna had come to blows with Vorik and needed to cool her head) _ left Kathryn’s side. 

The two of them had been just about to head out to the plantations with the female tribal leader to taste the different varieties, when Voyager haled to inform them that B’Elanna was needed urgently in engineering. Kathryn had been assured that there was no immediate danger to the ship and that she could finish off her negotiations without having to hurry back. 

Kathryn had insisted  _ (once again) _ that she didn’t need someone by her side for protection since the whole planet seemed to be populated by purely women, but Chakotay  _ (once again) _ had disagreed with her. To appease her majesty somewhat with her refusal of dragging Ayala or Tuvok along, Chakotay himself had beamed down to the planet to replace B’Elanna.

And  _ that  _ had been the moment everything suddenly went downhill for Kathryn. 

Chakotay had barely materialized next to her when the first amazon’s already dashed into his direction, touching his shoulders and chest, circling him like prey. They shoved Kathryn aside to look him up and down like a piece of cattle at auction.

Confused, he blinked before he uncomfortably tugged his ear, but one of the many half-naked women only pulled his hand away. She caressed his palm with her fingers, mumbling “oh, what strong hands” while ogeling him through her lashes. 

Chakotay, not wanting to offend local customs, just stood there silently while the women fumbled around him. Kathryn had to stifle a laugh at first, but when the first woman slid her hand underneath his uniform jacket to slide it off his broad shoulders, her amusement disappeared. Chakotay suppressed a dimpled grin which made Kathryn’s stomach suddenly churn. It was blatantly obvious the smug bastard was enjoying all this attention.

“Captain, you never told us you had males with you”, the female leader, Loredna, purred next to her and Kathryn almost jumped at the terrifying tone in her voice. Loredna suddenly sounded like a lustful Orion from a holo-porn and nothing like the calm persona she had spoken to for the last hour and a half. 

Completely taken back by the gravity of her voice, Kathryn looked at the woman who started licking her lips as she, too, gaped at Chakotay like he was breakfast, lunch and dinner put together into one scrumptious meal. Uncertain, Kathryn swallowed and it was then that she wondered for the first time since making contact why there were no men beyond the age of sixteen in the village.

“I- … I didn’t think that information was vital”, she responded as she watched as the women began to tug on Chakotay’s clothing. Nervously Kathryn shifted from one leg to the other. “Where are your men?”

The leader's head snapped in her direction and Kathryn almost stumbled backwards at the sight of her unexpected dark eyes. They had been light blue before, but now they looked like black orbs with a faint blue rim.

“They’re not here. They live on the southern continent.” Loredna smiled, which somehow unsettled Kathryn even more. “The pheromones from one of the native forest plants drives them insane, so when they reach a certain age they leave the tribe to move to their kin.”

In a trice, fear crept up Kathryn’s neck. Nobody had mentioned a dangerous pheromone before. Was it lethal? How long did it take for the men to be affected by it? And why the hell were they groveling around Chakotay like a pack of wolves who was looking for an alpha male?

Kathryn somehow didn’t like this.    
Not. One. Bit.

“Will it affect my first officer?”, she asked carefully, suppressing her urge to push the women away from him while wiping that damn smile of his face. He was so enamoured with the attention he got that he obviously hadn’t paid attention to Loredna's mention of dangerous chemicals floating through the air.

The leader of the amazon’s shook her head slowly, her gaze returning to Chakotay. “No, he won’t be here long enough for the pheromones to drive him mad. However, he might experience a few of the effects within the hour.”

Kathryn paled a little further. “What effects?”

Reassuringly the woman patted Janeway’s shoulder before taking a step in Chakotay’s direction. “Don’t worry, Captain, he’s quite safe with us. The pheromones will only affect him as long as he stays on our planet's surface. Once he leaves they will subside. It takes several weeks of full exposure to make his mind leave his body.”

Despite that reassurance Kathryn didn’t feel much better. The way they huddled around him was intolerable. 

No, she was not  _ at all _ jealous of the women who were touching him like he belonged to them, of course not. No. It was the apparently dangerous pheromones that worried her. Kathryn had no claim on him whatsoever, but he was her first officer and therefore it was her duty to make sure he was safe. Well, perhaps the situation wasn’t considered unsafe so far, but one could never be completely sure. 

What if they carried diseases that affected humans? True, the people of this planet looked remarkably similar to humans, but better safe than sorry, right? Just as Kathryn was about to demand some distance between the almost naked ladies and Chakotay, for security reasons -  _ obviously _ , Loredna continued talking. 

“If you would’ve told us you had delicious looking males like him with you we could’ve struck a better bargain, Captain.” 

One of the amazon’s started to lift Chakotay’s shirt and began caressing the bronze skin around his naval. Chakotay slightly shuddered at the touch, but did nothing to stop it. At the sight, Kathryn started chewing the inside of her bottom lip, clamping her hands into fits before telling herself to take a deep breath. She pressed her eyes shut for a second before focusing on the female leader and their conversation.

“What kind of a bargain?”, Kathryn inquired even though she was fairly certain she didn’t want to hear the answer to that question. 

“One your males would greatly enjoy. As you can see, my kind is very touch-starved.” 

Oh yes, yes Kathryn could see that. 

Very, very clearly.

“But I’m willing to renegotiate our deal, Captain.” 

The woman smiled as she too started running her hands up and down Chakotay’s body. He simply watched Loredna as her small hands ran over his broad chest, down his stomach and along the exposed skin just above his belt. He then raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kathryn, smiling cheekily. He could clearly see that Kathryn was livid and it seemed like he was simply waiting for her to snap. 

Loredna bit her bottom lip, as she grabbed hold of Chakotay’s belt buckle to forcefully pull him closer to her. “You let your fine…  _ officer  _ here… father five children and in exchange we will give you another six bags of beans.”

Oh, hell no.

Despite her internal monolog to stay calm and unaffected by this whole ridiculous encounter, Kathryn’s self-control snapped. Just as Loredna’s hand slid a few inches lower to touch Chakotay’s crotch to feel his assets, Kathryn dashed forward. Almost violently she jerked Loredna’s hand away, pulling the woman away from him before squeezing her small frame in between Chakotay and Loredna. 

Taken aback by Kathryn’s abrupt action near his holy region, Chakotay jumped in surprise while Loredna groaned out loud. Kathryn wasn’t sure if the woman's moan was out of pain, surprise or disappointment but neither did she care. She had overstepped the goddamn line. To hell with the coffee beans.

“Chakotay will father no children except mine!”, she thundered before she had time to think about her words. Feeling Chakotay’s body suddenly tensing behind her, while noticing him sucking in a short breath and Kathryn realized what she had just said. 

Loredna gaped at her in shock and Kathryn suppressed uncertainty rising within her. She craned her neck, forcing the captain’s mask onto her face to shield her sudden internal turmoil. She wasn’t doing this because of jealousy, gosh no, so she shouldn’t even feel any turmoil. It was for Chakotay’s safety, nothing more, nothing less. 

She had Harry contract an alien disease once from a humanoid lifeform before and she wasn’t about to let that happen to Chakotay. Her nervousness about maybe one of those naked amazonians making his head spin or him having fathered children elsewhere had nothing to do with it… which, by the way, she really wasn’t nervous about. At all.

Carefully she pushed her body against Chakotay’s to get him to play along. He quietly whimpered as she nestled her butt against his crotch, causing him to automatically snake a hand around her side and getting it to rest on her stomach. She didn’t know if he pulled her closer or if she drifted further into his arms, but before she knew it, she was enveloped by his warmth. 

His head had sunk, his lips and nose nesteling in her hair and if he belonged there. For a brief moment all her senses were on red alert, telling her to get away from him as quickly as possible because if she didn’t she would stay in his arms forever. 

It wasn’t until Loredna freed her hand from Kathryn’s tight grip, that the reality of his caring hold on her hit her like a brick in the face. He wasn’t holding her because he wanted too, no, he was playing along with her stating her claim on him. Of course he was, stupid Kathryn. How could her mind have jumped to any other conclusion? Her tongue quickly flickered over her lips before she took a deep breath. 

Right, pretend. 

They’ve pretended before that they belong together, this time it was no different. She had after all initiated this.

“Captain!?”, Loredna gasped as she rubbed her hand gingerly. Kathryn’s grip had been quite fierce and Kathryn forced herself to be the calm, friendly captain that she was.

“I’m sorry, Loredna”, she began as she watched the shocked woman cautiously. “I didn’t mean to injure you, it’s just…” Kathryn pulled out of Chakotay’s embrace, spinning in his arms to lay a hand onto his chest. She forced humor into her voice as she patted his chest. “It’s just, Chakotay is already spoken for and I’m afraid I’m very protective of my…  _ property _ .”

Kathryn smiled apologetically as she glanced over her shoulder at her rival, ignoring the astonished look in Chakotay’s face that quickly turned into a sly, dimpled grin. She didn’t need to look at him to know he was having a field day today. First a bunch of almost naked ladies ogling him and now her claiming him to be his. If he ever teased her about this, then he’d be in for some brig time.

“I was unaware this officer was your man.”

Kathryn was just giving her the  _ ‘yes, well..’  _ shrug, brushing some invisible dirt off Chakotay’s shoulder as Loreda pushed on. 

“You have not marked him as yours. Besides… we do not request his emotional attachment. We merely require his seed and he can still give that while staying loyal to you. All we ask is for him to impregnate five of our women.”

Chakotay, who had still yet to say a single word since his beaming down, raised a questioning eyebrow at Kathryn. She wasn’t quite sure what the sneaky devils plan was, but she certainly wouldn’t play into it.

“I am very sorry, Loredna, but I cannot allow that. Chakotay has sworn a holy oath to only ever father my children.”

Amused, Chakotay licked his lips, before he slowly bent down to his captain. He could tell the whole situation irked her immensely, but no matter how hard he tried to take this seriously, he couldn’t. Kathryn getting proprietorial over him was just what he had always dreamed of, yet it was so much more adorable and entertaining than he had ever imagined. He knew he should just enjoy it while it lasted  _ without  _ adding fuel to the fire, but he couldn't stop himself. 

“But Kathryn, don’t you think these women need our help? I mean, they only want me to have a handful of intimate relations with them. I think we can make an exep-”

“NO!”, she barked, her eyes widening surprised at her own defensive tone. If he thought she was allowing him to have sex with alien women then he was out of luck. Today  _ (or any other day for that matter) _ was not going to be his lucky day. At least not if Kathryn could help it.

Sheepishly he grinned, secretly happy and proud that she was so possessive of him. He had no intention of engaging in reproductive activities with an alien race, but Kathryn didn’t need to know that. The sour, disapproving expression on her face which was provoked by that thought however, was something Chakotay was going to treasure for eternity. Perhaps Kathryn Janeway’s attachment to him was deeper than she had led him to believe. Never had he imagined that she’d act rash out of jealousy over him, but today had hinted just at that. 

To be sure, fathering children was something highly improper to ask for, but she could have intervened in a less animated language. Had she had neutral feelings about this whole subject, she would have calmly denied the request. Besides, there wasn’t even any proof that he was actually capable of fathering this species' children. Their DNA might not even be compatible.

“But-”, he tried again to tease her, but when her bitter face snapped into his direction, he instantly bit his lips. 

“I said NO, Chakotay. This is NOT negotiable.” 

He blinked and let out a defensive “Alright”. Nervously he sunk his head before tugging on his ear. Perhaps he had gone too far. Kathryn obviously didn’t see the humor in their situation and he knew if he kept teasing her, he was going to be a dead man as soon as he set foot on Voyager.

Kathryn tried her best to suppress the angry twitch of her lips as she gave Chakotay her best death glare. Usually he was immune to it, but today it seemed to have worked as he suddenly shifted uncomfortably. 

Good.    
Sometimes he was a smart man after all.

Kathryn watched him fidget uncomfortably for a few more seconds before she stepped out of his proximity and turned to Loredna and the other women, her best professional expression gracing her face. “Shall we taste the beans now or have you decided to forfeit our deal?”

After a short pause of indecisiveness Loredna nodded, extending her hand towards their left. She, too, was smart enough to notice when Kathryn Janeway’s patience was at an end. “The plantages are this way, Captain!”

After giving Chakotay one more intensive glare, Kathryn stepped away from him and followed the head of the tribe. Chakotay remained silent throughout their walk to the fields, sticking close to Kathryn’s heels to avoid angering her even more. For the majority of their excursion, most of the amazons were clever enough to keep their distance to Chakotay, and Kathryn was glad that laying claim on him had caused them to back off. Whenever one did come closer than Kathryn liked, a death glare in the offenders direction was enough to make them take a few steps backwards. 

By the time the command duo had sampled the wide variety of coffee beans, they had learned that the local population of males and females only met once a year for the so-called mating season. During late Autumn, whenever that was on this planet, the pheromones were less intense, so some males travelled back to meet the women. A woman could mark a man as hers  _ (which was done by scratching or burning their name onto his neck) _ , but the male still had the responsibility to help fertilize the tribe. 

To Kathryn’s ears, it sounded like a free-for-all bonobo monkey styled reproduction arrangement rather than a humanoid mating ritual, but she was not to question their way of living. Their males dropping unconscious  _ (or as in some cases: dead)  _ due to over-exhaustion in sexual acts with multiple females was not her problem. Her only concern was for Chakotay’s health and safety. He was not to stay too long on the planet for the pheromones to take effect, nor was he to engage in  _ any  _ intimate relations while planetside  _ (or anywhere where she could help it) _ . 

As the tasting and negotiating went on, Kathryn eventually noticed that Chakotay was starting to fidget. At first he was just tugging his ear repeatedly, fixing his hair and pulling around on his uniform clothing, but as time went on he was plucking his shirt collar, wiping away small beads of sweat while constantly rearranging the precious goods hidden in his pants. Kathryn however tried to pretend she did not notice by concentrating even more on the trading arrangement, since their stay on the surface wouldn’t last much longer. 

She had never asked what  _ exactly  _ the pheromones did to males, but given Chakotay’s increasingly irritating behaviour she suspected that they did encourage the male drive for copulation. The sooner they got off the planet the better and when the straw thatched rooftops of the village huts came back into view, Kathryn was more than just glad to have this mission over and done with. Some females were just dropping off the last bean sacks next to Kathryn’s feet, when she hit her commbadge to hail Voyager.

“Tuvok, we’ve completed our mission. Please beam down the medical crates and get ready to beam us back aboard.”

A short crackling sound alerted them that communications were disrupted and Kathryn retapped her commbadge. 

“Tuvok, come in.”

_ *I am receiving your hail, Captain. However, there seem to be some disturbances from a nearby storm and we are unable to get a transporter lock on you or Commander Chakotay.* _

Worried, she looked at Chakotay, who was chewing on his bottom lip. She didn’t dare to imagine what she would be facing if Chakotay stayed longer than necessary in this dangerous  _ (well, rather: sexually tempting) _ environment. He was trying to stay as calm and relaxed as possible, but Kathryn knew him too well and could clearly see his increasing struggle for control. 

“Please tell me the storm is not heading towards us”, she half pleaded, hoping Voyager would manage to clear the signal and beam them offworld within minutes.

_ *It appears that it is, Captain. We are unable to clean up your signals. You will need to stay until the storm has passed.* _

Annoyed, she let out a breath while pinching the bridge of her nose. “What about a shuttle, Tuvok?”

_ *Possible, but given the severity of the approaching storm highly ill-advised. We would be risking the lives of crewmen needlessly.*  _

“Commander Chakotay’s health is being affected by a local plant. He needs to get off this planet as soon as possible.”

_ *Is his condition life threatening?* _

She clenched her jaw, pausing a second before she responded, her eyes never leaving Chakotay. “No.”

_ *Then I can only implore you to stay put and wait the storm out, Captain. Commander Chakotay will be treated once it is safe to retrieve you.* _

She knew Tuvok was right, of course, but that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t like this. She would’ve liked to curse his impeccable Vulcan logic, but he had a point. It was not worth risking a life just because Chakotay was getting horny due to some naturally occuring pheromones. She swallowed her annoyed tone as best as possible.

“Very well, inform us as soon as it is safe to beam out. Janeway out.”

With a quick tap she deactivated her commbadge before she turned to Loredna. She stood close by and had overheard the entire exchange. Before Kathryn could apologize for the inconvenience Loredna held a hand up to stop her. 

“It’s alright, Captain. Nature's power is out of your control. We will arrange two rooms for you.”

Just as Loredna was about to turn on her heel to instruct one of the passing women, Kathryn stopped her.

“Actually, that would be only  _ one  _ room, please.”

Nervously, Chakotay stared at her and Kathryn gave him a faint smile of reassurance. She would be damned if she let him out of her sight. It wasn’t only the more than eager women that worried her, it was also Chakotay’s growing distraction and attraction to the locals. She had noticed him stealing glances on their hike back to the village and she did not trust him to stay decent. 

Truth be told, sharing a room was purely for his own good and not for her own peace of mind. He was a danger to himself and it was best if someone kept a close eye on him. Since she was the only trustworthy person on this planet that did not intend on having him father several children this very instant, that job was unfortunately hers. As his captain she  _ had to _ keep him safe.

Loredna observed her for a moment before she nodded. “Of course, Captain.”

Kathryn took a deep breath while Chakotay’s stomach cramped, his throat clenched and his increasingly hardening member throbbed. He knew this was a very bad idea. He was getting friskier by the minute and sharing a room, maybe even a bed, with Kathryn was going to demand every ounce of self-control he possessed. 

Several minutes passed and as the sky started to turn a very dark blue, Kathryn and Chakotay were directed to their private quarters. The room wasn’t much bigger than a middle-class styled hotel room, furnished with a single large bed, a small washing area and a few cupboards on the sides. The tribe had laid out some fruits and refreshments for their guests, informing them that the coming storm appeared to be fast approaching before leaving them to their own devices.

Desperate to occupy himself, Chakotay’s hand started to run down along the walls and cupboards of the room, his eyes trying to focus on the beautifully crafted engravings. The second the door had closed behind the last amazon, the air in the room had become stuffy and his thoughts were racing with fantasies they had no business racing to outside his own confined quarters. To say he felt his mind clouding over was an understatement.

Kathryn spun round to face him and smiled before she took a step towards the bed to place her hand on the mattress. She pushed it down, testing its softness before stripping off her uniform jacket. She was tired after all this talking and negotiating, so a short nap would be a nice break. 

“Try to lay down, Chakotay”, she urged him as she took a seat on the bed, tapping the surface as if she was calling him to her side. 

“I don’t… think that’s a good idea, Kathryn”, he croaked, hoping that if he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a few fingers over his forehead his heated urges would dissipate. 

“Nonsense. Just lay down, close your eyes and try to relax. Before you know it the rain has passed and we’ll be back aboard Voyager.”

She tapped the bed again and Chakotay blinked, deciding whether she could be right or not. Perhaps laying down would help calm his nerves and help stifle his desire to make sweet, sweet love to her on the spot. 

Sluggishly he crept closer to the bed before finally sitting down on the opposite side of Kathryn. For a moment he just sat there, staring at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just lay down and pretend all his body needed was sleep. Needing to retreat in order to calm himself, he suddenly jumped up.

“I think… I think I’m going to go for a quick walk… before the rain starts.”

Kathryn leaped forward on the bed. “No.”

She wouldn’t, no, _couldn’t_ , let him go out. What if he, in his current state, ran into one of the half-naked seductresses? They would eat him alive…. Or was that exactly why he wanted to go out? For a round of no-strings-attached hanky-panky with the local beauties? 

Panic shot through Kathryn as the gears in her brain began to turn at warp speed. To be sure, if he  _ did  _ want to have intimate relations with those ladies, why should she care!? It was just… well… he  _ could  _ get ill. He  _ could  _ also become a father to a child that he had no connection to and that would tear him apart; haunt him like Seska so gallantly proved. They wouldn’t want that, would they? 

Chakotay paused in his step. “Kathryn… I need…”

“What? What do you need, Chakotay?”, she urged him. If there was something she could do to stop him, to  _ help  _ him, she would. She wouldn’t let him get ill or repeat the Seska incident; she cared too much for him to allow that.

He hovered on the spot, debating with himself about what to say. 

“Tell me what you need, Chakotay.”

He pressed his eyes quickly shut, swallowing his embarrassment before he slowly turned round to face her. 

Okay, perhaps  _ what  _ he  _ needed  _ didn’t require being put into words because it was clearly obvious. It stood hard and proud to attention and Kathryn blinked at the sight. She had noticed him getting aroused, but that…  _ that  _ she had not expected. Well, she did know what male arousal looked like, but she hadn’t thought that he’d be  _ this  _ affected by the pheromones. The fabric of his pants was stretched to the maximum.

Chakotay’s face was bright red with shame, her stare at his nether region doing nothing to improve his embarrassment. He tugged his ear, waved his hand randomly through the air before pointing towards the door, as he stuttered: “I.. uh… I’m just… gonna go and… take care of … this…”

Before he could turn to head towards the exit, Kathryn hurried off the bed and touched the side of his arm, forcing him to look at her. 

“Kath-... I can’t…”

He brushed her hand off his arm while avoiding her gaze that pleaded him to stay. Kathryn didn’t know what she was thinking as she reached for his arm again. She could… he was… clearly in pain and… and she could help to… alleviate that. Yes, she’d have to ignore Starfleet regulations and ignore her very own parameters, but… damn them. Chakotay needed help. She  _ (and NOT one of those waiting vultures outside) _ could give that to him. 

“Chakotay, I can… help”, she quipped and his dark eyes widened.

Given any other situation, Kathryn Janeway might have fled from the lustful, hungry glinter in his eyes. Over the years she had carefully constructed a defensive system that kept him and his beautiful dark orbs as well as his gorgeous dimples at bay and if they had been in a different situation, her defensive system would’ve switched to red alert by now. 

But this was different. This was purely an act of kindness on her part that would help a distressed member of her crew. Really. Her feelings and desire for him to be hers _ (which by the way really didn’t exist) _ had nothing do with it. 

It took all of Chakotay’s self-control to hold himself back and opt for a reasonable response. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Kathryn.”

She inched closer, both of her hands resting on her chest. “Actually, I do.”

Chakotay blinked. Was Kathryn Janeway offering him sex?

Sensing his hesitation, one of Kathryn’s hands began playing with the commbadge on his chest. 

“It… it won’t mean anything… it will merely be an act that will help you deal with the pheromones better...” 

Still unsure about whether he was actually dreaming all this or not, he asked again. “Are you sure?”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s just… sex… no unnecessary acts of devotion, no feelings, no repercussions… just… no-strings-attached sex to help you.”

Chakotay knew very well that he’d never be able to sleep with Kathryn and not NOT have any feelings while doing so, but his need for it, _ for her, _ was too great to register the small warning bells that went off in his head. With one swift movement he closed the gap between them and began kissing her passionately while pulling her body closer to him, his hands roaming over her back and butt. 

Kathryn was surprised at his sudden assault, but it only took seconds for her lips to respond to his touch. Almost automatically she responded to his every movement, lips parting, hands brushing over clothing, legs moving backwards. Chakotay’s skin was burning hot and his kisses were forcefully demanding more and more. 

Before either could regain some sense of what they were about to do, pieces of clothing fell and the mattress budged as they climbed the bed. Chakotay’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, his kiss leaving hot marks on her neck and collarbone. Kathryn’s head rolled backwards and her eyes fell shut as he nibbled on the soft spot below her ear while his knees nudged her legs apart to make room for him. She moaned out loud as his solid member slid into her sleek wetness, stretching her more than she’d ever been stretched. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he slowly began to thrust, his mouth stifling the moans and whimpers she gave off. 

It didn’t take long before Kathryn had adjusted to him and for Chakotay to find a steady rhythm that she was comfortable with. Her hips rolled in unison with his thrusts, her heels digging into the back of his legs, encouraging his every pump. Chakotay had been on the edge from the very beginning thanks to the pheromones, but as he felt himself losing control he sped up, pounding faster and faster into her body. 

Kathryn writhed beneath him, groaning and moaning into his ear, gripping the back of his head to bury her fingers in his hair. As she lost control, Chakotay kissed her passionately, swallowing her cry of pleasure as her walls clamped down on him, pulling him over the edge with her. He fucked her through her wave as long as he could, before he grunted as he emptied his seed deep inside of her.

To his surprise though, he didn’t go soft like he should have. Whatever the pheromones did to his body, he was by far not as exhausted as he should have been. After a few moments of heavy panting he kissed Kathryn deeply, before he slowly began to thrust again. Still oversensitive from her first orgasm, Kathryn gasped “Chak...ooohhh…” at the sensation, before his lips nibbled on her jawbone and his hands began massaging her breasts. Steadily he built her back up, making her get lost in his touch. 

The minute Chakotay had first kissed her, Kathryn had known that she had lied about this being just no-strings-attached feeling-less sex. Her body and her mind arched for him, wanted to be consumed by him and his passions, so it was no surprise that as soon as Kathryn was back on Voyager, she withdrew from Chakotay and rebuilt their boundaries, pushing him even further away from her. 

She could not afford to fall deeper in love with him then she already had; could not allow herself to engage in a relationship with a member of her crew. Chakotay had tried to persuade her to reconsider, but Kathryn had flat out refused him.

Little did she know then, that the only children Chakotay ever would father were indeed her own, just as she had claimed on that damn planet with it’s naked amazon’s.

  
  
\- Fin -   
(unless you feel like you need an extended ending… then go and read chapter 2)   



	2. Chapter 2

*Extended Ending*

  
  


Three months after their intimate encounter on the coffee planet, Kathryn discovered she was with child. Unable to bear the the thought of an abortion, a little boy named Edward Janeway was born aboard Voyager a few months later. Despide Chakotay’s best efforts to get Kathryn to commit, she held him at arm's length, refusing him over and over again. 

Even though they had a baby son, Chakotay’s and Kathryn’s friendship began to brittle. Kathryn’s temporary stay on a planet where she dove head first into a relationship with a stranger named Jaffen was the last straw that finally drove Chakotay to date Seven of Nine. Between shared parental duties and work obligations, they spent little time together until the unexpected arrival of Admiral Janeway with her mad plan that brought them back to the Alpha Quadrant.

The arguments between the former close command duo became more frequent and on the night of the Homecoming Ball, the floodgates finally burst. Kathryn and Chakotay ended up shouting at each other in the darkened gardens of the event location, letting all their built up frustration about Jaffen, about Seven, about everything hail down upon each other.

Neither really knew how they had ended up there, but that night, against the cold surface of a marble pillar, Kes Janeway was consummated. Upon finding out about Kathryn’s second pregnancy, Chakotay left Seven to mend their relationship. 

It might have been the pregnancy hormones that drove her to weep at his arrival at her doorstep, but Kathryn broke down in tears as she saw him walking up the driveway with his duffle bag in one hand and a gigantic bouquet of flowers in the other. Two months after Kes’s birth, Kathryn and Chakotay got married. Two years later their second daughter and only  _ planned  _ child, Tananka Janeway, was born. 

Never had Kathryn imagined that claiming her second in command as her property would lead to her having his three children. Kathryn’s life had taken a complete turn, going from lonely starship captain to wife and mother. She had thought that after quitting her job at Starfleet to concentrate on her children and husband, life couldn’t throw her anymore curveballs; that she was truly settled and at peace. 

And it almost was like that, until Chakotay took her on a romantic but fateful trip to Risa, which provided Kathryn with the greatest challenge her life would ever see: Kolopak Janeway, their fourth and final child, which would get into more trouble than Tom, Harry and B’Elanna put together. He had his fathers rebellious Maquis traits, her fiery temper and a will that could bend steel.

Many nights would pass where Kathryn would lay in Chakotay’s arms at night, telling him that she wished she’d never laid claim to him on that damn planet, if that would’ve meant she wouldn’t have to endure yet another lengthy parenting lesson with Kole’s school teacher or having to bail him out of detention or community service.

Chakotay would snicker, before kissing his wife on the head, reassuring her that whatever he had done this time and wherever their future would lead them, he’d by her side. Always.

\- Fin -


End file.
